


Just Let Me Sleep

by AlecWinchester



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: He thinks everything about Alec is beautiful and he's not wrong, M/M, POV Magnus Bane, This had a plot but it got lost in the fluff, literally Magnus is so in love, only mentions though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWinchester/pseuds/AlecWinchester
Summary: It's 2 a.m. and Magnus can't sleep, he feels cold and uncomfortable and every time he closes his eyes, he feels like something is missing.He blames Alec for that fact. Alec and his stupid giant, firm, hot body…and his tendency to completely wrap himself around Magnus while he sleeps. And he's not here with Magnus, instead, he's in Idris, with Lydia on some important institute mission; and where he's extremely proud of his Alexander being the head of the institute and all, he wants Alec back here with him, so he can fucking sleep. Because if he's honest he thinks it's astoundingly rude of Alexander, like he can't just let Magnus get used to sleeping with him and get him all spoiled with his yummy body heat and then up and leave. -----------------Or the one where Magnus can't sleep without Alec and is constantly overwhelmed with the love he feels for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Second Malec fic Wohoo. I like to call this the one where there was a plot but even the usual fluff was overcome by absolute mush. AKA Magnus Bane is so in love with Alec Lightwood that even when sleep deprived he can't stop thinking about him. Anyway enjoy this tooth rotting fluff without plot.

It's 2 a.m. and Magnus can't sleep, he feels cold and uncomfortable and every time he closes his eyes, he feels like something is missing.

He blames Alec for that fact. Alec and his _stupid_ giant, firm, hot body…and his tendency to completely wrap himself around Magnus while he sleeps. And he's not here with Magnus, instead, he's in Idris, with Lydia on some super important institute mission; and where he's extremely proud of his Alexander being the head of the institute and all, he wants Alec back here with him, so he can _fucking_ sleep. Because if he's honest he thinks it's astoundingly rude of Alexander, like he can't just let Magnus get used to sleeping with him and get him all spoiled with his yummy body heat and then up and leave, taking his comfort and love with him. It's really, really unfair, in fact it's downright discourteous.

They've been together for a little over 6 months and where they don't live together yet, they practically spend every night together, whether at the institute or at the loft. It's come to Magnus' attention that this loft is Alec's as much as it's his and he loves it. There are little parts of Alec all over the place. From his books and clothes to all of his hidden weapons around the loft. Where they haven't explicitly talked about it, they essentially do live together, and where Magnus has been hinting at it, his dear Alexander can be incredibly dense…and rude for leaving Magnus in this giant bed that would on a normal basis be super comfortable. But since it's missing another 6'3 body that serves as his own cozy body pillow, Magnus feels horribly distressed.

He tries shifting and closing his eyes again trying to see if he can trick his body into sleeping but it's no use. Instead he lays on his back staring at the ceiling. He then feels a tickle at his feet and sees Chairman Meow's narrowed eyes staring up at him.

"What?" Asks Magnus, "I miss him, I'm his boyfriend, I'm allowed to miss him."

Chairman meows while looking oddly unimpressed.

"It's not like you're asleep either, looks like I'm not the only one missing Alexander." Magnus says smirking victoriously, knowing he's right, they both love to cuddle Alexander when they sleep. But apparently he's not so victorious because Chairman makes a sound close to a snarl, swishes his tail, hitting Magnus' calf and swiftly jumps off the bed.

"Fine then, you don't get to cuddle with me then either" Magnus huffs indignantly after Chairman who pads out of the bedroom.

Magnus frowns, finding himself alone again and still as restless and he can be. He's not used to this feeling, in the past he was fine with sleeping alone. In fact he relished in having a giant comfy bed all to himself; and sure he's a notorious cuddler, but he was completely fine with sleeping alone, he really, really was. But then Alexander came along; quiet, brave, _beautiful_ Alexander with his archer arms and crooked smile, and everything changed. Magnus hadn't realized how much he was missing in his very soul until Alec swept into his life. Alec still doesn't realize that he saved him, with every word and every blush, Alexander broke down his walls and encircled him in the warmth of his enchanting hazel eyes.

Magnus has been lost to Alec from the very moment he laid eyes on the beautiful boy. He never believed in soulmates and true love, time has made him into a cynic, but when he's with Alec he wants to believe, _so much_. Magnus owes him everything, he filled him with so much light…so much _love_ , he wonders how he _ever_ lived without Alec by his side. But deep down, he does know, he knows he didn't really live, he merely survived, drifting through time, forever looking young, but always feeling old. He doesn't know how he'll ever be ok when Alec inevitably leaves him and goes where he can't follow…

It is that thought there that shakes Magnus out of his reverie, he shudders at his morbid thoughts as he blinks unwanted tears out of his eyes. A part of him knows he's being irrational and emotional, because not only is he sleep deprived but he hasn't properly seen Alexander in two days and _fuck_ does he miss him, but a bigger part of him knows his thoughts ring true. Alexander has become _everything_ to Magnus in such a short time, no one, and Magnus means this, _no one_ has ever come close to Alexander. He has never cared about anyone as much as he does when it comes to Alec. Sure there were many people he loved in his life, Camille…Imasu… but Magnus has never truly given his complete self over to any of them.

But with Alexander, he wants to share, every part of him, he wants Alec to know everything and he knows that should scare him, but it doesn't, it _excites_ him. This makes Magnus smile because Alec makes Magnus so, so happy, he makes the world somehow brighter and more manageable. He makes Magnus want to be a better person, to be someone who is worthy of the love that radiates from Alec's very soul.

Magnus can’t help but squeal into his pillow and have a little freak out, all morbid thoughts from earlier slipping from his mind as butterflies overcome him, he knows he's such a teenage girl, and to be honest he loves it.

He knows he should feel ashamed for thinking and obsessing over Alec this much, because _by the angel_ it's only been basically two days since they've been together. But he just loves Alexander _so_ much. Ugh.

He just wants Alexander, beside him, warm and most of all _safe_ , completely protected by Magnus and his wards. These last months have been dangerous business, with getting Jace back and trying to find a way to defeat Valentine, Alec and Magnus have been completely occupied during the day, between meetings and the never-ending missions they can barely breathe. Which is why Magnus treasures sleeping beside Alec every night, because it's the only calm moment they seem to find. When they're in Magnus' bed, they can finally wind down and enjoy each other, thoroughly. But the best part, Magnus gets to see Alec, unguarded and soft and that in itself is a treasure. He knows that Alec is with him, safe, and _alive_ ; he knows that whatever happens in that moment, Alec is by his side. Because, this bed is too fucking big with too many pillows and not enough Alec.

 _“You know what? Fuck it”_ Magnus thinks, he gets out of bed, walks into his closet and rummages through a drawer that Alec has taken as his own. He looks until he finds Alec's favorite sweater, a big black-grey sweater with a bunch of holes littered throughout but is still somehow the softest and warmest piece of clothing Magnus has ever felt. He pulls it over his head and burrows into it, breathing in deeply, letting the Alec's comforting smell surround him. He then briefly wonders why he didn't just do this to begin with, because where Alec's clothes aren't the most fashion forward, Magnus absolutely _loves_ them. They are just _so_ Alec, and he loves everything about Alec. He goes back to bed and feels a calm settle over him, cuddling into the blankets with a death grip on the sweater pressed to his nose, Magnus closes his eyes.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Magnus can finally feel himself start to doze off, when he hears the front door creak and he knows that there is only one other person that can surpass the wards freely without consequence and that’s…

 _Alexander_ … Magnus' eyes fly open and he shoots out of bed, tripping on the blankets as he goes. But he doesn't care because Alexander is back, _his darling_ Alexander is back and Magnus just wants to smother him in his love and demand he never leaves again.

By the time he gets to the front of the loft, Alec has just taken off his boots. He looks up as Magnus gets closer and the moment their eyes connect Magnus _pounces._ Alec drops his bow in surprise, arms coming up to support Magnus as he wraps himself around him. Magnus knows it's inappropriate but he can't help but admire his Shadowhunter's strength at holding him up with little to no effort. Alec is so warm and familiar that Magnus can't help but nuzzle into his neck, nosing at Alec's deflect rune. He hears Alec let out a little chuckle above him, arms tightening his hold, holding Magnus even closer.

"Hey babe" Alec whispers a playful light filtering his tone.

Magnus lifts his head up from Alec's neck at the pet name, warm love filling his soul. "I missed you." And with that kisses Alec hard on the mouth. Alec opens up immediately, tongue dancing with his as his hands clench around Magnus' thighs. He eventually breaks the kiss when breathing becomes a problem, lips feeling cold. He is about to dive in again when he remembers just why he was so desperate for Alec (not that he isn't always thirsting for him, but _still_ ).

"You made me suffer through sleeping _alone_ in our bed for almost _2_ whole days Alexander, and that was not pleasant." Magnus knows he's pouting but it's true, the time he had to spend away from his _precious_ Alexander felt like eternity.

 

"I missed you too Mags, I always sleep better with you." Alec replies a tired but loving smile stretching across his beautiful face.

"You, mister, are never allowed to leave again" Magnus says reverently, eyes narrowed. He's seriously contemplating tying Alec to the bed and keeping him there forever.

Alec laughs deeply at Magnus' reply and this time when Magnus kisses him again, he feels Alec smiling widely into it. Just that is enough to suddenly overwhelm Magnus with the love he feels for this gorgeous angel, he is so, so lucky to have Alec.

"I love you" Magnus whispers pulling away, placing feather light kisses across Alec's face. "I love you so much."

"I love you too" Alec says back, eyes closed in happiness as Magnus showers him with love, "and as much as I would love to stand here all night like this, I know we're both really tired, so what do you we both go to bed, hmm?"

Magnus giggles a bit and relaxes into Alec because he really is tired and he really does want to sleep so he concedes.

"Hmm bed sounds good, but you have to carry me"

"Anything for you." Alec smiles.

And true to his word, Alec adjusts him a little and carries him straight to the bed, and gently put him down. But before he can let go, Magnus tightens his arms around Alec's neck and pulls him on top of him. Alec startles out a laugh and he shifts to lay completely over Magnus. The teasing mood from earlier is replaced with a quiet calm; Alec hovering over Magnus, their eyes locked and faces so close their lips brush…the world around them blissfully silent. Magnus can see the little moonlight that filtered through the curtains hit Alec's cheekbones and he swears in that moment Alec looks ethereal. It is a tragedy that for _so_ many years’ people had overlooked the beauty that Alec radiates, he is honestly a work of art. But it is even sadder that Alec doesn't notice his _own_ beauty, and Magnus swears he will spend the rest of his life proving to Alexander that he the most beautiful being Magnus has ever seen. Because he _really_ is.

"Alexander…my darling Alexander, you are beautiful." Magnus sighs, hands caressing Alec's cheeks. Of course this makes Alec blush and he relaxes into Magnus, burying his face in his neck, making what sounds like a _shhhh_ , as if he isn't worthy of Magnus' compliment. And that breaks Magnus' heart even more because even after 6 months Alec is still so very self-conscious.

 

"Alexander, sweetheart look at me." He demands softly. At his command Alec looks up and Magnus takes his face firmly in his hands and kisses him.

 

"Alexander, _you are **beautiful,**_ ok?"

Alec nods smiling shyly, and kisses Magnus on the nose and replies "You are too." He then proceeds to move off Magnus which in turn makes Magnus protest and hold on tighter.

" _Hey_! Don't leave!!! I'm comfy" Magnus demands, saddened with the lack of Alec who continues to move off him.

"Mags _, babe_ , I'm just going to change out of these clothes" Alec sighs laughter in his voice.

"Oh" Magnus says.

"Yeah _, oh."_ Alec replies, as he gets up and disappears into the washroom.

Once again Magnus is left alone and he can feel his eyes start to blur with sleep, so he decides to fix up the covers and lays down in bed.

He's just getting comfortable when Alec exits the washroom in only pj bottoms and if he weren't so tired, Magnus knows he'd be drooling at the sight of Alec's sexy chest, but for now he's ready to knock out. It feels like eons before Alec finally does climb in bed and they both lay down, Magnus finally encased in the warmth of Alec's arms _(finally home)._ Magnus lets out a hum of relief because he missed that yummy body heat, but he mostly missed the safety and comfort that comes with being with Alec. The bed just wasn't right without the weight and scent of Alec surrounding him, soothing his entire soul. It doesn't matter that Alec was only gone for two days, however, any day away from Alexander is torture. But finally Magnus feels a sense of peace wash over him as Alec nuzzles is face into the back of Magnus' neck and settles mumbling a little _love you_ into his hair and dozing off, and all is finally right in the world

Magnus' last thought before drifts off is “ _this, this is what I was missing, my other half…my soul.”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope it gave you a malec cavity. And remember my darlings please be gentle.


End file.
